The Greatest Thing You've Got
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: "Some people dig for treasure, some people dig for gold. But really good friends are the hardest to find, and better to hold." Series of one-shots centered around The Chipmunks and Chipettes, and the unbreakable bond they all share.
1. For the Rest of Us

**AN: I've noticed there is an extreme lack of stories on here focusing on the friendship between The Chipmunks and Chipettes. Particularly characters other than their counterparts and siblings. It's a sad thought, because I imagine all of them being an extremely close group of friends throughout their lives.  
**

**So, I've taken it upon myself to create a story of oneshots centering on the friendships between all of the characters with one another, not just with their counterparts. **

**This first chapter centers around Alvin and Jeanette. **

**Disclaimer: The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and all mentioned characters are property of Bagdasarian Productions. **

**NOTE: THESE ARE NOT MIXED COUPLES STORIES. THEY FOCUS ON THE _FRIENDSHIPS _BETWEEN THE CHARACTERS WITH NO ROMANTIC INTENTIONS.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_For The Rest of__ Us_**

"Pathetic?"

"N-no, Alvin. It's 'apathetic'." Jeanette sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Originally, when she'd agreed to tutor Alvin, she had hoped it would only take a little while. He was a lot smarter than he let on, just...stubborn, to say the least.

He didn't have a willingness to learn. Perhaps that was why Simon had refused to help his hardheaded elder brother.

* * *

The Chipette looked away from Alvin for a moment and out the window. She and Simon were supposed to go to the library together today, but she had instead chosen to tutor his brother, with everyone's best interests at heart. If Alvin didn't pass all of his classes this year, Dave wouldn't take them on their summer vacation, and even Simon would be affected. It was possible, however, that she had not made the best decision on this particular matter.

"What the heck does that even _mean_?" The red-clad chipmunk piped up, causing her emerald eyes to drift back to him.

"I-it means 'uncaring', or 'disinterested'."

"Oh."

"A-Alvin, you've had these vocabulary words for a week. H-how many times, exactly, have you looked over them?" She looked him in the eye.

"Uh...a couple of times." He was a good liar, but all the years they'd known one another had given both she and her sisters the ability to see right through him.

"Alvin..."

"Okay, I haven't touched them. But I have an excuse! Brittany _forced _me to follow her to cheerleading practice! Watching all those hot babes can be _terribly _distracting, you know."

* * *

Jeanette sighed once more. 'Apathetic' was exactly what Alvin was. He cared about _everything _more than he cared about learning and passing his classes.

"A-alright. Well, these words are easy-"

"Pft, yeah, for _you_. You're a nerd."

"They can be easy for you, too! N-now...what does 'adamant' mean?" She glanced back and forth between her blue-eyed friend and his spelling paper.

"I don't know, you tell me." The cocky chipmunk leaned back on his arms, lowering his eyelids. "_You _have the paper."

"A-Alvin...you'll never learn if you don't try." She put a delicate hand on his shoulder, attempting some form of reassurance that he could indeed do it if he tried.

"I'm just waiting for you to get fed up with me like Simon always does." He shrugged her hand off, a smirk plastering itself onto his face.

"I-I'm not going to give up on you, I want to help..." Jeanette shot her friend a sympathetic smile.

Alvin laughed, using his fingers and thumbs to form little circles around his eyes, most likely an imitation of Simon's glasses.

"Alvin, you're a brainless buffoon! How am I supposed to educate a twit like you?!" He pulled his best duplication of his blue-clad sibling's voice, causing Jeanette to crack a somewhat amused smile.

* * *

She had to admit, Simon did often get quite impatient and annoyed, with his brothers, especially. It wasn't one of his best qualities, but it was part of who he was, nonetheless.

She didn't have that in common with him, however. She was very patient and kind, and she wanted to keep trying with Alvin until he learned as best as he possibly could. He was definitely capable of learning. He learned song lyrics and chords in the blink of an eye, he learned sports strategies in a flash, he could play dozens of different instruments, all of which he had taught himself how to play.

Yes, he was definitely capable of learning.

* * *

_Apathetic. _

_Uncaring or disinterested. _

That was it! She just needed to find a way to get him _interested _in learning his vocabulary words!

But how could one get Alvin Seville interested in his education?

Jeanette's eyes drifted around the room, from the posters on the walls to the clothing strewn across the floor to the various sports equipment spewing out from underneath the bed.

It was then that they landed on gold.

Alvin's guitar.

* * *

Now Jeanette wore her own smirk. She stood up off the bed slowly, walking over and picking up Alvin's prized possession and plucking a few strings.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Alvin leapt up off the bed himself, sending his homework flying to the floor.

"A-Alvin, how about we write a song?"

He gave her a blank expression, raising an eyebrow after a moment.

"And you think _I'm _the one that's getting distracted?" Alvin crossed his arms.

"I-I mean...we could w-write a song, about your vocabulary words. Th-that way you can learn them, a-and remember them."

Alvin's eyebrow raised further.

"I'm listening."

"G-great!" She carefully carried the guitar with her and sat back down on the bed, picking up the papers Alvin left in his wake. "F-first we can write the song, then you can sing and play the song, t-then you'll remember it!" The bespectacled Chipette smiled, holding the papers out.

* * *

Alvin sat down beside her, taking the papers from her hand and looking over them. That smirk of his made its way back onto his face.

A much more sincere, satisfied smile made its way onto Jeanette's face.

And Simon said tutoring Alvin would be a burden.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Mall-Time Blues

**AN: Finally getting a second one of these up! These are really fun to write, but also kind of difficult too. This one focuses on the friendship between Theodore and Brittany! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As I said in the first chapter, these are _friendship _stories, meant to focus on _friendship. _No mixed couples here, guys!**

* * *

**Mall-Time Blues**

Theodore Seville glanced around the room he was in, taking in his surroundings.

He wasn't used to places like this, places full of frilly clothes and dresses and pink and baby blue other girly colors like...purple.

He wasn't even sure he had _been _in a girl's clothing store before.

The only thing about this place that was really registering in his mind, besides all the colors and clothes, was that it smelled _really _good.

Kind of like vanilla and strawberries.

He was really hungry.

* * *

"Theodore!" The chubby chipmunk was snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing his name called from a few feet away, at the clothing racks.

"Y-yes, Brittany?" Theodore wobbled over to where she stood, his arms lined with various shopping bags of many colors, with many designer names he hadn't bothered to read.

"I'm ready to check out now." Brittany smirked, plopping half a dozen dresses into the poor boy's arms.

She had turned him into her personal shopping cart.

He realized now he probably shouldn't have agreed to go shopping with her.

* * *

By now her sisters had learned her ways, so they were out.

Alvin would never in a million years set foot into a store like this, _especially _with Brittany.

Simon was much too smart to fall for such a scheme.

That left Theodore. Naive, gullible. He was perfect.

* * *

He was getting _something _out of it, though! She has promised to buy him lunch, and ice cream afterwards! That made it worth it, right?

* * *

_Right? _

* * *

"Come _on, _Theodore! I want to check out!" Brittany sauntered her way back over to him, pulling him by the hand towards the register.

The day continued on, burdening poor Theodore with more and more shopping bags.

"Brittany...c-can we get lunch now?" The chipmunk's bottom lip curled down into an unintentional pout.

* * *

His companion turned to him, her automatic glare softening upon studying his features. She sighed and looked down at her new diamond studded designer watch. "I suppose." She studied her fingernails. "You can pick where we go."

"Yay!" Theodore was filled with a newfound joy, barely able to stop himself from dropping all of Brittany's shopping bags in his excitement.

The two friends strolled around the mall until they came upon the food court. Theodore glanced around the large room, taking in his surroundings.

"You gonna pick something? We don't have all day. I have a _lot _more shopping to get done."

For a moment or two more, Theodore's eyes scanned the food court. They finally settled on a small buffet in the corner.

Brittany took a small sip of her diet soda, her eyes wandering around the large room. The usual cliques were about. There was a group of cheerleaders at The Rice Bowl Chinese Buffet, a couple of football players hanging out at Chicka-Chicken, some punks down by Sandwiches-R-Us.

* * *

Brittany let out a sigh. Most of her shopping trips were spent with a few of her friends.

But not today. Nope. Today she was stuck with...with...

The pink-clad Chipette glanced across the table from her, at Theodore, who was at that moment stuffing his face with..what was that?

Brittany raised an eyebrow and glanced at the table in front of him.

He had two large slices of cheese pizza, a grilled cheese sandwich, French fries, and a veggie burger, with a large Coca-Cola on the side.

She glanced down at her chicken salad, moving the chunks of chicken around with her fork.

* * *

"So...Theodore..." The corner of her mouth involuntarily turned down as she watched him shove a handful of greasy French fries into his mouth.

"Yesh Brittany?" He smiled at her, taking a break from his food for a moment.

The Chipette absentmindedly ate a dainty portion of her salad, trying to think of some topic of conversation that would make the day slightly less dull. She'd known Theodore for years by now, but she still had somewhat of a hard time talking with him due mainly to their extreme differences. Still, they were friends, just like all of the other The Chipmunks and Chipettes.

She smiled deviously, deciding to bring up something she knew would get the boy flustered.

"How was your date with Eleanor last weekend?"

Theodore's eyes widened. "U-uh...f-fine." He looked down at his food, poking at it with his finger.

* * *

Brittany smirked. She loved being nosy about these types of things. Although Theodore and Eleanor had always been the most open about their relationship, and were both calm, confident, and collected around each other, Theodore still got somewhat nervous talking to anyone _else _about the matter.

And that's exactly what made it fun.

Brittany had a feeling she was going to enjoy this mealtime just as much as Theodore, now.

* * *

**I didn't like that as much as the first one, and I hate how I ended it..but...It was alright, I guess.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
